The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to light emitting modules.
Light emitting modules employing laser diodes (LDs) and used as lighting equipment and automotive headlights have been developed. In such a light emitting module, the laser beam from an LD irradiates a conversion member by which the wavelength is converted, and is externally emitted as light suited for lighting.
In such a light emitting module, if the conversion member is damaged by an external shock or the like, there is a possibility that the laser beam leaks from the light emitting module and enter the human eye. For this reason, there has been a proposal for turning off the LD in the event of a damaged conversion member (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 6091926 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-060159).